


The Lonely Wanderer

by coasttocoast



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coasttocoast/pseuds/coasttocoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.  What would it be like to know everything about everyone, their past, their present, their future, but to not know a single thing about yourself? [Eight's regeneration goes wrong, and suddenly, a lonely Ninth Doctor has no idea who he is or where he came from.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Wanderer

Do you ever wonder what it would be like? What it would be like to feel the entire world spinning, rotating on its twenty-three-point-five degree axis? What it would be like to feel every second, feel every minute, feel every hour as it passes? To feel the turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at one thousand miles an hour. Feel the entire planet revolving around the sun at eighteen-point-five miles per second. The entire Earth falling through space.

I can feel it.

I can feel the entire Earth, hurdling through outer space. The weak, feeble speices clinging to their dear lives on the thin, brittle ground, the only thing keeping them from falling into an eternal pit of planets and stars and darkness being gravity, and I can feel it. I can prevent death, and I can cause death. I know who must live, and who must die. 

And I don't truly know what I am. I know I'm the one and only, possibly the last of my kind ... if there ever was, truly, a 'my kind'. Perhaps it was all just a dream, and I'm alone. The only one. I can't remember anymore. To be honest, I don't think I want to remember. For all I know, I might be the only one to ever walk among the stars. The only one who will ever exist. I save people, I save everything and everyone if time allows it. Then if it doesn't, I cause it. I cause death. And I don't even know who or what I am. I don't know who I am to be such a ruthless murderer among human and alien races alike. I don't know who I am to be above said people. I never asked for it -- I just am.

I am the lonely wanderer. I never have a companion as of I am very secluded, very secretive. The more I interact with humans, caring, soulful humans, the more I begin to pity them. And the last thing they need is pity. They are a weak-minded species. Incorrigible, dare I say, with the need of slavery, dictators, war, and violent weapons. I would pity them. The way they rule their planet makes me wonder how they haven't died out yet. Maybe they're doing something right.

Stories may have been told of me. Of a man, or woman, it all depends, with an unforgettable face. The one who crosses your path once in your lifetime and makes a huge impact. The one who leads you into danger, then saves you. The one who discovered, who created. 

You may have heard of me.

Perhaps you haven't.

Maybe I've saved your life. Maybe I've ended it. 

Or perhaps I haven't.

I don't even know my own name.


End file.
